As a solar photovoltaic power generation system which is configured such that a solar cell element is installed at an end surface of a light-concentrating panel and light propagating inside the light-concentrating panel is made to be incident on the solar cell element to generate electrical power, a solar light energy converter disclosed in PTL 1 is known. According to the solar light energy converter, a fluorescent material is made to emit light by irradiation of solar light which is incident on the inside of a transparent substrate, and the fluorescent light emitted from the fluorescent material is made to propagate to a solar cell installed at an end surface of the transparent substrate to generate electrical power.
In addition, PTL 2 discloses a light-concentrating-type solar cell module configured such that a plurality of light-concentrating-type solar cells are arranged on a plate. On the plate, a connecting portion connected to the solar battery cells and wiring connecting the solar battery cells are formed. Through the plate, the plurality of solar battery cells are connected in series.